random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Danganronpa Handwritten
Danganronpa Handwritten is a manga based on the Danganronpa anime. It was started in 2015, and is depicted as a lot less innapropriate than actual Danganronpa for what should be clear reasons (because there's tons of gore and death and stuff in it). Characters *Makoto Naegi (Ultimate Hope): The new kid at Hope's Peak Academy. *Sayaka Maizono (Ultimate Pop Sensation): A pop idol who knows how to cook and sometimes claims to be psychic. *Kyoko Kirigiri (Ultimate Detective): A detective who prefers to remain anonymous. *Chihiro Fujisaki (Ultimate Programmer): A computer whizz who dresses like a girl to avoid bullying. *Junko Enoshima (Ultimate Fashionista): A fashion model who enjoys watching the despair of others. *Toko Fukawa (Ultimate Writing Prodigy): A socially challenged, talented author. She faced massive bullying as a kid and now she trusts pretty much nobody. *Celestia Ludenberg (Ultimate Gambler): Real name Taeko Yasuhiro, Celestia is a tremendous liar, and much of her family life is unknown. She also owns a cat by the name of "Grand Bois Chèri Ludenberg". *Aoi Asahina (Ultimate Swimming Pro): Before attending Hope's Peak Academy, she was part of five different sports clubs and is rumoured to have competed in the Olympic Games. *Hiyoko Saionji (Ultimate Traditional Dancer): An embarassingly small traditional dancer who is depicted as a culture expert in this adaption. *Mikan Tsumiki (Ultimate Nurse): An anxiety-ridden bullying victim who believes it is better to be mistreated than to be ignored. Oh, yeah. And she's a nurse. *Komaru Naegi: Makoto's sister. She only appears in flashbacks initially, although she has a more notable role in the "Despair Girls" story arc. *Chisa Yukizome (Ultimate Housekeeper): Likes doing laundry. Has a fear of cockroaches. Considering joining the "Future Foundation" after she gets a degree. *Byakuya Togami (Ultimate Affluent Progeny): He needs glasses and has an insanely huge allowance that he never uses. Need I say more? *Mukuro Ikusaba (Ultimate Soldier): Junko's sister, funnily enough. She initially disguises herself as Junko (and does a very good job at doing so) until she is brought into a situation where she is forced to reveal her identity. *Jin Kirigiri: The late headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. His existence is implied in this adaption, as he is never seen even in flashbacks. *Ibuki Mioda (Ultimate Musician): A member of a light music club. She loves singing and can't stand boredom. *Hajime Hinata (Ultimate Hope): The /other/ new kid at Hope's Peak Academy who has an alternate identity. *Kaede Akamatsu (Ultimate Pianist): A young piano player who is a hard-working optimist and is prone to being pretty oblivious. *Monokuma: A teddy bear who belongs to Junko. Despite being an inanimate object, Monokuma can move and talk without assistance. No one can explain this. *Usami: Usami is gentle and kindhearted, but also very naive and not very smart. While she is strict about rules and certain other things, it's very easy to trick or persuade her. *Chiaki Nanami (Ultimate Gamer): Chiaki Nanami is actually an artificial intelligence created by Chihiro Fujisaki. She also possesses a great fondness towards Usami. Story Arcs #/Trigger Happy Havoc/: This story arc features Makoto as the main protagonist and focuses on the tragic love story of Mukuro, who loves Makoto but can't express this love due to being disguised as Junko, who can't stand Makoto. #Goodbye Despair: This story arc features Hajime as the main protagonist and focuses on his alternate identity known as Izuru Kamukura. #Killing Harmony: This story arc features Kaede as the main protagonist and focuses on her short life at the new Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, before she is framed for the murder of Rantaro Amami by Tsumugi Shirogane. After Kaede's execution, the arc focuses on the other students. #Despair Girls: This story arc features Komaru as the main protagonist. She and Toko work together to protect the Warriors of Hope (Masaru Daimon, Nagisa Shingetsu, Kotoko Utsugi, Jataro Kemuri, Monaca Towa) from the Monokuma Kids, Kurokuma and the other dangers of Hope's Peak Academy. Category:Dangan Ronpa